Let Me
by crimson-eyed darkness
Summary: Every sweet has its sour every evil has its good...Draco experiences somthing that forces him to switch sides...will the aid he offers bring harry closer to victory? postHBP


**Disclaimer**: All Characters belong to JK Rowling unless they do not appear in her books in which case they are a figmentof my imagination...If any idea or aspect of my story sounds similar to yours I do appologize however it was not my intention to copy you and unlessI give you credit for your idea I did not steal it from you,we just think alike...

Author's note: this is an idea I've been tossing around for a while now and I finally decide to type it up and let you guys read it...Its my first real fan fiction story and I hope to keep up with updating on a regular basis.

* * *

**Let me**

Summery: takes place after HBP. I don't like to believe that Draco is truely bad so I'm going to give him a chance to redeem himself. basically something happens to Draco after fleeing Hogwarts the night of Dumbledore's death, something that forces him to switch sides. Can he bring the aid Harry so desperately needs?

* * *

Chapter 1: **Holes**

The past few days of my life are mostly a void, empty and confusing, a blur of colors, smells, tastes and textures. Snatches of pictures have begun to appear amongst the dark and cobwebbed corners of my mind and when I sleep, its as if someone has pushed fast forward on one of those muggle VCR's and all the hours I cannot recall, flash before my eyes. These images, however, are as slippery as an oiled snake, for when my eyes open they vanish faster than a grain of sugar in a cauldron of boiling water and all I'm left with is a foul taste in my mouth.

I do remember running. Fleeing for my life across the school grounds. Too frightened to glance behind me, terrified not to, trapped with a half swiveled neck as I fled all the death and destruction I'd caused.

There were others, running with me…the snapping of the fabric of their robes in the wind and about their feet, the glimpses of black cloaks, he stench of fear in the air are all things that won't ever leave me.

Someone snatched up my hand as we cleared the gates, fingers damp and sweaty, grip cruel…yet…I could not feel the pain then…and I can only imagine it now.

Nails sunk into my flesh…

_And we were gone._

* * *

After that everything is jumbled... a box of legos in a little boy's room. Things don't fit together, like the pieces of two different puzzles being crammed together and forced to fit. 

_Go now, salvage what you can from your homes….._

………………_taken care of….._

_……….Potion I the room……_

_……It matters not…_

_GO!_

They weren't speaking to me and I can't recall all that was said but it's a hint; a clue that might eventually help me remember what I've forgotten. So I write them down, record them,pages and pages of them, _every last word_ I do remember. How it was said, what might have come before it, who spoke them… I leave nothing out. I play them in my mind, over and over again until I feel sick and dizzy, _whisper_ them to myself as I lie awake in bed, frightened of sleep, and if I'm feeling brave, and I'm sure there is nobody to hear me, I speak them aloud and cringe inwardly as they hand heavily in silence.

_Mudblood!..._

_...Draco! ..._

_...Silence! ..._

_...You Dare Speak Such Things!_

_...Disgrace….see how I reward….._

…………_Loyalty…_

Another time. Another place

Another time. Another place

Yes

Some other time…some other place

"Drink this"

The voice grates upon my ears, sandpaper on soft skin. Something is pushed against my lips, it clinks sharply against my teeth….such an odd sound… And then I'm drinking, throat muscles expanding and contracting in an effort to keep me from choking…

_…..Gagging…._

Thick, cold, slick mucus like liquid crawls slowly down my throat. It reminds me of the day Blaise…….

_….Blaise…._

Like sniffling back instead of blowing to clear your nose.

There was a moment when time seemed frozen. I felt oddly calm and at ease. Moments are fleeting. The next second I was doubled over, clutching my abdomen as my innards seemed to twist and writh inside me. A knife of pain had been plunged into my stomach and it was _twisting_…Oh God… it was twisting _slowly._

Pansy always got so upset when I poked fun at her monthly visits to Madame Pomfrey for moons-blood potions. She cast and empathis hex at me once so I'd know how she felt without the potion. I managed to keep my composure for three minutes before it brought me to my knees. She ended the hex moments later and explained several things to me, blushing all the while, as I recomposed myself. Cramps, she'd claimed, could bring a girl sobbing to her knees only to make her twist in agony over and internal pain one couldn't spell away.

**All you want is the pain to stop. You'll do _anything_ to make it stop!**

* * *

I was alone. Darkness. Then lying at the feet of a crimson eyed Thing. Things don't work so well anymore. 

_Silence!..._

_……How dare you!_

_……Draco……._

…_.disgrace……see….reward you…._

_……Loyalty…_

_…You like…_

**Pain**.

It hits me hard and fast.

_I_ don't work so well any more.

Through the nothingness I see her…….

….Mum……..

……she's gone and I hurt….

**Everywhere**

_Pain…………………………..Agony………………………….Suffering………….._

**I want to die**

"Please...let me..."


End file.
